


141

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Fallen Angels, Gen, Jokes, Memorial Day, Other, Pain, Reminiscing, Repressed Memories, Sadness, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Something Short and Simple. Price and MacMillan visits the cemetery in hopes of being able to celebrate memorials day with a couple of old friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	141

**Author's Note:**

> "Outgunned. Outnumbered. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the sand and rocks here stained with thousands of years of warfare..." - Captain Price
> 
> Happy Memorial Day <3

_This_ _morning i woke up with a smile on my face even though the pain from todays activities were starting to wear off on me. As I get ready to leave the presence of my home. I remember seeing a photo of the 141 just posted there on the fridge. The memories of that day were unbearable. Something that was too painful to remember. Its been years since I've last seen their faces, and today just makes it even harder. As I headed out the door, I quickly took down the photo before gently closing the door behind me. Today was the day that we remembered... **T** **he fallen soldiers of the 141**_ ** _._ **_The environment around the cemetery was pretty odd, but maybe thats because of the flags and the flowers that were being scattered amongst the graves. I gave a friendly nod to a couple who had just lost their son. Even though they had slight smiles on their faces, you could still see the pain and the hurt behind them. I slowly made my way towards the graves near the top because that's where the 141 were buried. Its almost as if it wasn't true, but as i got closer to the graves, you could see the names on the tombstones. Gary Roach Sanderson, John Soap Mactavish, Simon Ghost Riley. Beside them were Meat, Chemo, Archer, Toad, Scarecrow and then Ozone. All of these brave men that ive longed fought beside of during the war. All of the suffering that we've all had to scarifice just to be killed in cold blood. The war was all sheperds doing, which is why the poor bastard is no longer breathing. I could say the same about Makarov. The more that i continue to think about it, the more pissed off i become. My friends died doing what they loved rather it be protecting this country or seeing the evil fall. Everyday is something new and here i am asking myself how i ever made it out alive. They were family. Friends of Friends. Something that i'll never forget. I walked passed the tombstones while placing down a small tiny medal at the same time. This medal represents honor, bravery, sacrifice and loyalty. After saluting the graves, i took a step back to admire my work. Honestly, i couldnt help but smile._

"Well. Price said smiling. It looks like we've made it into another year. Only this time, I'm here and you're there. Things are starting to look up lads, and if I'm being quite honest. MacMillan and I have a few more missions to accomplish. He should be arriving soon.

"Talking to yourself again John? MacMillan said walking up. What have you lots been talking about?

"Its pretty much the same thing Mac. I just wish that things were different.

"Too right mate. How long have you've been here?

"5mins. Price says lighting a cigar. Do you think the stench from this cigar smoke will wake them up?

"Heh, I highly doubt it. However, I do remember how sensitive Roach was to it.

"Especially when I would blow it into his face. 

"Exactly. MacMillan chuckled.

_I watched as MacMillan quickly saluted the tombstones before pulling out another cigar. The stare on his face was unveiling but yet so stern. Deep down i knew that he was hurting, but he never seemed to let it show. He was a hard bastard, just like MacTavish and the others. One of the reasons as to why I've always looked up to him._

"We should probably get going John. MacMillan said putting out the cigar. On my way over here I've gotten a call from the general. Your friend Nikolai as well. He's going to be helping us set up the mission.

"Great. Anything else?

"He also wanted to know how you were holding up. Ya know ? with everything going on and such.

"Right. Price said not amused. So what did you tell him ?

"Well, I told him that you're doing just fine. he smirked. I also told him that you were working on your temper.

"Thanks.

"Even though you're still old and miserable as always.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us.

"Cheeky bastard. Macmillan said turning to leave. Well, don't get your hopes up just yet Price. We've still got some work to do.

"Roger that.

_With one last look at the graves Price quickly turned around and said_

"Goodbye old friends.


End file.
